concrete fevers and we're running on empty
by tvkeshi
Summary: After moving his life to Kokuyo, Tsuna made a place for himself whilst avoiding Clan politics. He's finally content but after an old foe returns he has to fight for the life he's built. But this time he has an abundance of reliable associates and two Arcobaleno on his side.
1. oh dear lie safe

**to be prefaced with: just accept and move on (the tri-annual reido gathering) and the length of our journey (is questionable)**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

A man stood surrounded by six corpses in a dimly lit parking garage. He was unharmed in the attack but he still ached terribly despite his style of ending fights with as few hits as possible. He was currently in Hong Kong and he honestly hadn't been looking for a fight, this time, but when you contracted for high level members of the Triads, grunts tended to believe that if they defeated him they would gain his position.

It wasn't true of course, but what else could you expect from people who hadn't heard of the Arcobaleno.

He pulled out a balm from the inner folds of his clothing and slathered it over his forearms and hands gritting his teeth until the pain subsided to the usual dull ache.

The ringing of his phone offset the stillness of the night.

"Hello," he greeted.

"It's Mammon."

"While it is lovely to hear your voice, you are not one for social calls."

"I need to get ahold of Verde," they must have not been on a private line if they were sticking to codenames.

"Might I ask why?"

"Nono enlisted me in order to get ahold of Reborn when he couldn't."

"So, you want me to check up on Verde."

"He'll answer the phone if it's you." This was not entirely true. Verde ignored and answered calls indiscriminately. The truth was closer to Mammon's agreement to not bother Verde on Mafia related matters in exchange for his services – it was more of a pride thing on their part as he knew Verde would have continued regardless – even if just for the challenge – as he had for the rest of them. He believed with his entire being that it was his duty, his purpose.

"I'll call once we're done," he paused, "I would like to see you again."

"Maybe next time you're in Italy you can try to find me."

"Sounds lovely, see you then." It was nice to have something to look forward too.

"…thank you, Fon."

He hung up the phone and a contented smile flashed across his face. He gave himself a moment to breath. Then he punched in a familiar number.

 **…**

Lorne McCarthy was hailed as the reincarnation of Da Vinci. He had grown up on a farm in Northern Ireland with the entirety of his family and was entirely self-taught.

When he was nine he got his first chemistry set curtesy of a grandmother never quite belonged.

That day marked the beginning of his life.

He spent days locked in the shed he had converted into a laboratory.

And despite the backlash from his family, he continued to study and he continued to learn.

Under the codename Verde he began developing weapons and selling them to the highest bidder.

When he was sixteen he moved to Italy and discovered Flames.

He was twenty-nine when he was cursed, when _they_ were cursed.

A man they would later refer to as Checkerface had appeared in his laboratory unannounced and offered him a contract working with a team of the strongest Flame users in the Italy, if not the world.

They all knew from the start that it was too good to be true. They were the strongest, yes, but they knew the world wasn't ready for individuals of their caliber.

With power that great it's only a matter of time before the world comes knocking.

But with ferocity only hope can inspire, they completed their missions one by one.

Their Sky – who was so warm and so kind – betrayed them all. She had known from the beginning what would happen to them and the lives they would be forced to live. Their time was stopped and their flames were mutated.

They all had to adapt to the consequences of being the strongest and they all had to come to terms with what it would mean for the future.

For several years they scattered to the wind unable to cope with seeing the each other brought down and unable to accept their changes. After he had fled Italy, Lorne had moved to Russia for several months before he froze and moved down to Japan to defrost.

Lorne had lived in the Kokuyo district of Heigen for nearly fourteen years and almost everyone knew who he was regardless as to whether or not he actually remembered them – he was terrible with people. However, if he entered Namimori – something he had only done once – people tended to avoid him like the plague.

And without a hint of self-deprecation he could say it made sense. His face was in a perpetual state of five o'clock shadow, his clothes were always rumpled, and his hair looked like he has an unfortunate accident with chlorine.

He never went over to Namimori

Viper had been the first to find him looking gaunt and frightened. They confessed that they were unable to cope with the side effects of the curse, how their illusions were turning against them.

His genius mind came up with an unpleasant solution. He had to disclose his location to another. Meaning, he had to call Fon. With Fon's Storm Flames, he was able to develop a medication that utilized the disintegration factor to manage the excess of Flames.

He did it willingly and for free.

This ultimately led to him creating similar suppressants for the others. They wouldn't cure them, but it would lessen the burden.

He may have been against his character, but these people were his Famiglia and they were all in the same boat.

Besides, the Lightening Guardian is the shield that protects the Famiglia.

 **….**

Renato had been the last of Arcobaleno to stumble into his lab.

He hadn't asked for any treatments – which Lorne provided anyway because of the obligation he felt when he saw the state of the World's Greatest Hitman – and even after Lorne developed his treatment, he stayed.

Renato had stayed with him for several months before dropping off the face of the planet only to return four months later. Lorne had been – justifiably – pissed. After an excessively passive aggressive discussion it was agreed upon that if Renato had decided to make Kokuyo or more specifically Lorne's home his base then he had better damn well tell him if he was going to up and vanish for an undetermined amount of time.

More specifically, Lorne had told him that if the World's Greatest Hitman couldn't manage to at least leave a note, not to blame him when he found himself passed out in a ditch.

Instead of Renato telling him to go fuck himself, he had just stood there shocked before nodding. With reasoning he wouldn't understand until much late, Renato had spent the rest of the day watching him out of the corner of his eye.

 **….**

Lorne collapsed into his armchair with a sigh and propped up his leg. He was nearly asleep when his phone rang.

It was set on the most annoying song as a means of getting him to actually pay attention to the thing.

"I'm alive," he answered without checking the caller.

The man on the other end chuckled, "While that is indeed good news that is not the purpose of my call."

"Oh?"

"Next time you see Renato tell him to stop dodging Viper's calls."

Lorne absentmindedly picked at a scab on the back of his hand, "What makes you think I'll see him first?"

"We both know how much time he spends in Japan."

"What do they need him for anyways?"

The man sighed, "Viper has been trying to get a hold of him for the past week or so, something to do with Vongola."

"He'll show up eventually," unseen, he rolled his eyes.

"Please just tell him," the phone cut off.

Groaning, he returned the phone to his pocket and propped up his other leg.

"They wouldn't have to bother me if it weren't for you, you know."

Dressed in a half buttoned Hawaiian shirt and gaudy yellow sweatpants, Reborn was leaning casually against the wall across from him with his hair a mess.

"You know that's not true. One of us calls you at least twice a month. Have to make sure you haven't wasted away down here."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am, in fact, a grown man."

"Grown or not, Prufissuri, you're a wreck."

"Why are you avoiding them, Renato? I'd say it isn't like you… but it is entirely in character. Regardless," he motioned for the man to explain.

"Teo' has a job for me," was all he gave in way of an explanation.

"He can't force you to take it."

Renato barked a laugh, "No one can make me do anything."

"What does he want you for? I'm assuming you know."

"Of course and I also know that I'm the only one he trusts to do it."

"You're going to take the job, obviously, but you're making him sweat, why?"

"Because I want to the kids be kids a little longer," he frowned.

Lorne furrowed his brow, "So it's been decided."

Renato shook his head, "It's not official, yet. But his decision is made."

"Would you like to hear my unwelcome opinion?"

Renato nodded.

"I don't like it. Our kids are still civilians. But if he waited a few years…" he trailed off as realization dawned.

"If he waited a few years they would be up to their necks in local conflicts. 'Teo 's getting old. He knows he can't fight that kind of loyalty." He sighed and feigned casualness as he started to slip down the doorway.

"Honestly," Lorne shook his head, "If you're going to pass out, please try to make it to the couch. You'll be a pain if you wake up on the floor and you know full well I can't lug you over there."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I think it's passing."

"Did you fight on your way here?"

"Apparently foreigners are now discouraged."

"Since when?"

Renato was sitting completely on the floor.

"Since – "

"For the love of – just get your ass on the couch."

The other man's eyes were closed and he was leaning heavily against the wall.

Lorne glared at him, "If I could get up I would kick the shit out of you."

 **….**

Lorne wheeled himself to his lab with Renato trailing behind, still looking faint.

"I would make a comment about not exerting yourself this close to your treatment, but you probably wouldn't listen. However, I will ask what the hell caused you to resort to Flames in the first place," he scowled pulling around to a fridge and pulling out a vial.

"It wasn't a difficult fight and it only took a couple Flame charged bullets."

"It took Reborn – the World's Greatest Hitman – several bullets to take down a couple of thugs." Lorne drawled sticking a syringe in the vial.

"Even I can't take out eight people with a single bullet charged or not," he scoffed. "Besides, I wouldn't have bothered shooting them if they were thugs."

"They were trained?" he pulled out the needle and set the empty vial down. "Give me your arm."

Renato rolled up his left sleeve, "Basic clan training."

They both has a healthy amount of respect for the founder of clan style jujitsu. Flame active clan members were trained in the basic art of jujitsu with the addition of being taught to imbue Flames into their striking points and to shock their opponents systems by forcing their flames onto them. It was ingenious really.

"And one of them had a knife wasted on them."

"You know that's not what I meant." He paused with the needle poised.

Renato frowned slightly, "They had the basic Flame training you find in clansmen. But they weren't at the level of any of the current Flame active clansmen or civilians in Kokuyo _or_ Namimori."

"I'll call Tsuyoshi while you're recovering," he grabbed Renato's forearm. "Ready?"

Renato rolled his eyes, "You always do it while I'm talking any-" He grimaced as the condensed Flames traveled into his body.

"Grab my chair. We'll head back to the living room and you can collapse on the couch."

From what Lorne had been told, repeatedly, the process was excruciating. It was so terrible, in fact, that Fon himself had cursed at him in several different languages. He hypothesized it was because of the foreign flames being forced into their systems.

In all honesty, Renato's reaction only appeared to be the easiest because he was a prideful bastard – Lorne knew how much it took out of him. He believed Viper to have the easiest time with the injections due to their familiarity with Fon's Flames and their relief at having it work. Lal didn't bother with Lorne's work but she made Colonello undergo periodic treatments to temporarily restore feeling in his body even if it was only partially – the treatment resulted in limited movement for about a day afterwards.

Lorne himself never used the Flame treatments he had developed. He had tried it once and was in agony as the Cloud Flames worked in his legs. Coincidentally, Skull had been the one to find him convulsing on the floor of his lab. Skull had managed to pick him up and get him to the master bedroom. He had waited for Lorne to recover and then lectured him about how a man his height should not be so light – the kid had grown more comfortable with him over the years.

Skull's reaction was probably the worst; he usually threw up then slept for several days. Fortunately, he knew how to take care of himself after he woke up. Lorne had absolutely no talent in the kitchen and, when Renato was not around, lived off of instant coffee and frozen meals. Instant coffee that Renato always refused to buy and didn't understand why Lorne would willingly drink it when he had shown him how to use the machine a dozen times.

Once Renato was situated on the couch, Lorne managed to put in one of the man's cheesy rom-coms because he wasn't a total bastard.

 **….**

"Take-Sushi, how may I help you?"

"It's Verde, Tsuyoshi," Verde sat in his chair next to the couch were Renato was sleeping..

The line went static for a moment before the man's voice retuned.

"What's the problem?"

"My _guest_ was attacked on his way here yesterday. In broad daylight. Apparently, foreigners are no longer welcome in Kokuyo."

"Oh?"

"They were weak but clan trained."

"Any Clan member would have known to steer clear of him, even if they were low tier."

"It's likely that they are from outside of the Clans. Probably thugs someone picked up and trained to do their dirty work."

He looked over to Renato to make sure he was still breathing. Under normal circumstances, he would assume that the man was feigning sleep to eavesdrop but this time he knew he would actually have to relay the conversation – it was going to be a pain.

"The question is who."

"Knowing that the Council has permitted my Famiglia to have a presence here and knowing that those in charge of Namimori bear no grudge against us, it narrows it down to one."

"Mononobe-kun."

"That's what I thought. After that stunt he pulled seven years ago, he's probably out for blood. I'm surprised he was allowed to return. Mononobe was furious when Soga sent him off."

"Mononobe-sama getting old and he's of inheritance age. It's tradition to bring the Clan together when choosing a successor. It's like that in Italy, no?"

"It is," he agreed.

"I'll look into this mess and call you if I come across anything useful."

"I appreciate it."

He hung up the phone and Renato was still breathing.

 **….**

Elementary school was a place of wonder – for some children. Sawada Tsunayoshi loathed his time spend in the institution known as Namimori Elementary School.

He had always been different.

And other children capitalized on that.

Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. No-Good Tsuna is what they called him every day for six years.

He only had three friends that made it bearable. Two of which was several years older and the other didn't even go to the same school.

Kyouya spent most of his time beating hooligans while Tetsuya made sure he didn't accidentally kill somone – they didn't talk much during school leaving him alone during the day.

They had met through Nana who was good friends with Kyouya's mother, the Hibari-Soga Clan Head and he practically lived at their house when he was younger. When Tetsuya had befriended Kyouya everyone's worries of him ending up dead – or with someone dead – in a ditch were dissolved.

Yamamoto Takeshi he had met at Take-Sushi when he was four - they immediately hit it off and had been glued to the hip ever since. Unfortunately, Takeshi lived in downtown Kokuyo and therefore did not attend the same elementary school.

For as long as he could remember, his mother had been working. His father turned out to be different than the man she thought he married and though he sent money each month she put it into savings and worked her way up the ladder until she was head of Heigen Banking.

His mother – Antonia 'Nana' Sawada nee Felize – frequently left him to his own devices, something that lead to him living more with his friends than with his mom. He knew she loved him but he also knew that she thought he could handle the bullying. After all "it's just a phase" and "kids will be kids". She didn't expect him to go to a great high school and end up at Tokyo U. She didn't really expect anything from him. And maybe that was worse than if she did.

His father worked for some shady company overseas and was rarely home. He was a very lively man and was much too loud, too physical, too _much_ , for Tsuna's taste. It had been five years since he last saw him – despite him returning to Namimori several times during that period. Whenever he caught wind of his father returning he made himself scarce. The man was more than happy not to intervene with his life and was just happy that "his son was so popular".

After elementary school, most students transferred into Nami-Middle but wanting nothing more to do with his peers than absolutely necessary, Tsunayoshi enrolled into Kokuyo Junior High with Takeshi.

And if he had to wake up earlier or spend less time at home, so what?

Kokuyo was much different than Namimori despite the fact that they were officially categorized as the same city. The city of Heigen had been split into the two districts in the late Nara period after the Clans migrated south and the Soga Clan forcibly took over the western half – Namimori – of the city.

And while Namimori was run by the Disciplinary Committee – and always had been – Kokuyo was run by a council of three prominent Clan members. The only things that the districts had in common were their populations of individuals with questionable backgrounds.

However, there was a rule that governed over both districts: you take care of your own.

 **…**

"Why do you bother coming to school if you aren't going to attend class, Yoshi-kun, Moto-kun?"

Tsunayoshi sat leaning against the fence that lined the roof with Takeshi's head in his lap. He nodded his head in a halfhearted greeting.

"Ah, Toshio- _dono_. Isn't it nice outside today?" Takeshi smiled his eyes still closed.

It was late November and at mid-day it was just warm enough to not be considered freezing.

"Nakahara-sensei requested that I collect her wayward students before they 'get into trouble'," he sighed. "Do you realize that you are the only students not in class right now?"

"You're not in class either Toshio-kun," Tsuna reminded.

"I've been looking for you all morning," he countered. Toshio was of average height with short curly hair. His blazer was rumpled and his tie was loose despite his shirt being buttoned properly and he was shivering from the cool air.

Takeshi barked a laugh, "Of course, of course. We are so very hard to find after all."

The corners of Toshio's mouth twitched upward ever so slightly knowing he had been caught and turned to leave. "You have ten minutes."

Kokuyo Middle School, or rather Goku-Middle, was infamous for its population of delinquents, for students that were the next generation of gokudo and clan members. While the students didn't have the highest test scores or nationally recognized sports teams, they secretly boasted the cleanest campus, the highest attendance rates in west Kyushu, and the largest percentage of students transferring to high school.

Despite this, Goku-Middle was ultimately a school of delinquents and power hungry children.

The entire school functioned on a strict hierarchy with third year Abe Toshiro – the heir to the Abe Clan – at its head and when he transferred to high school, he would train then appoint another student. Underneath him was a student council made up off students from branch families of major Clans with the occasional civilian. The student council appointed committee heads to oversee clubs and assist with event planning. The hierarchy itself was the reason the school did as well as it did. The entire school functioned on what was commonly referred to as the 'or else' policy. You behaved ' _or else'_. You attended class ' _or else'_. You respected the teachers ' _or else'_. And so forth and so on. This of course only applied to classes and other areas of learning, the hallways and courtyards were free game. There were only two rules that applied to the entire campus: no smoking and no weapons.

Goku-Middle was a place where students learned how to live in the real world, the underworld. And like in the real world, every student in the school had a role. One's place was usually determined in their first year.

Initially, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi had been targeted due to their relationship with Hibari-Soga Kyoya as his Clan was at odds with the previous head's family. They were frequently jostled in the hallways and it eventually got to the point that they would have to arrive at school early, spend their lunch in the classroom, and leave late. However, this only lasted a month or so before Takeshi got sick of being harassed.

He went up to the head and promptly got his ass handed to him.

Despite the epic failure that was Takeshi fighting with his fists, it seemed to gain him some respect and he and Tsuna got left alone.

Tsunayoshi much preferred not being harassed and their school lives became much quieter.

It was later that year that they became acquainted with Abe Toshio. He had accidentally bowled Tsuna over on his way to the student council room and instead of accepting his apology Tsuna had just picked himself up and walked away.

Toshio then spent months thinking that Tsuna hated him.

At the closing ceremony – when Toshio was being officially appointed as the head – a group of students got a bit too wound up and the ceremony became a brawl most people just left and as long as there wasn't any property damaged the teachers didn't care.

Long story short, they ended up hiding out behind the auditorium dumpster together. Tsuna because it was much too loud and he most definitely did not want to be part of what could be compared to a bar fight and Toshio because 'you shouldn't harm the people you're supposed to be looking after'.

Takeshi found them a bit later and they eventually ended up walking to the convenience store together.

They still weren't friends per se but they got along alright and he gave them a key to the roof. It all kind of worked out in the end.

Tsuna looked skyward wistfully, they would have to move soon and he had math to attend.

He wasn't the best student but he wasn't the worst either. Sure it wouldn't hurt if he studied more but he was content with his grades.

Takeshi had better grades than him – not by much – but that was only because he actually turned in most of his homework where Tsuna usually forgot even if he actually completed the assignment.

Their homeroom and history teacher Nakahara-sensei was strict but wonderful. She had been raised in the main Nakahara family despite being born to a mistress and she later moved down to Kokuyo after getting her degree.

Nakahara-sensei was nothing like what he had been taught adult women were supposed to be like. She was outspoken, wore her hair cropped short, and always boasted a bold red lip. She was also one of the few adults in his life that actually cared about him.

Tsuna thought she was amazing. She was a veritable treasure trove of information regarding the Clans and she taught in such a way that he was able to follow along and actually succeed.

Tsuna stood pushing Takeshi off his lap. He groaned before joining Tsuna and following him back into the building.

They wouldn't say they were popular, but everyone knew them. Whether it was because of their first year or because they were often seen with Toshio or even a fact that Takeshi carried a bat with him everywhere they went no one could be sure. But for whatever the reason everyone knew them and they were often greeted by people they had never actually spoken to before.

It was nice.

There was no Dame-Tsuna in Kokuyo. Here he was Yoshi-kun and he fit in perfectly.

 **…..**

Tsuna shook the snow of his jacket before entering the building with Takeshi on his heels. Even inside their breath was visible and their noses remained red.

"Are you sure she's here?" Takeshi whispered.

"She should be."

"Why are we chasing after her anyways?"

"It's supposed to freeze tonight and she's fragile," Tsuna responded.

Takeshi barked a laugh that echoed throughout the building. The laugh was followed by a large crash and Takeshi immediately pushed Tsuna behind him.

Tsuna started when something suddenly brushed past him.

"Maow!"

Maow was a ridiculously fluffy white three-legged cat that had claimed Lorne as her master. The cat had had followed Lorne home one day and just kind of kept coming back.

Maow meowed as Takeshi scooped her into his arms, "Let's get you home, Neko-chan."

The streets of Kokuyo were quiet as the pair made their way downtown. It was much too cold to be spending any more time than necessary outdoors and the people they did see were walking much quicker than usual.

Kokuyo- especially downtown Kokuyo - was a place that parents in Namimori warned their children not to venture. The city itself was well maintained and people were generally friendly but Kokuyo was a hub for the international underground and, in its entirety, was a place for criminals of all colors. All in all it was a terribly seedy place. Clean but seedy.

With gloved fingers, Tsunayoshi punched in the door code and let himself into Lorne's house.

"Anyone home?" he called.

The pair entered the house splitting up to search for its occupant after calling and hearing no response.

"You're here," Lorne nodded without looking up from his reading.

Renato chuckled from where he was lounging on the couch, "Are you surprised?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Did you find him?" Takeshi shouted from another room.

"In here!"

"When did you get in?" Takeshi asked as he entered the room and sat the cat down.

"Yesterday afternoon."

Tsuna lifted the man's legs so he could sit on the couch. Renato promptly dropped them back down across his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Takeshi asked as he plopped himself down in the chair across from Lorne.

"Better than usual," Renato flashed a thumbs up and closed his eyes.

"Really?" He looked to Lorne.

"He and I have very different opinions when it comes to his optimum health."

Tsuna frowned.

"Granted he just underwent treatment and has the potential to get worse," Lorne turned a page in his book.

"Way to be a mood killer, ossan," Takeshi remarked while Tsuna glared.

Lorne was entirely unimpressed, "You've never even been to Osaka, Take-chan."

"You were gone longer than usual, oji-san," Tsuna was quick to change the subject before Takeshi and Lorne got into an argument.

"Ah, you do realize I don't actually live here, right?"

"That doesn't mean you should stay away for so long."

Renato hummed in response, "I suppose."

For several minutes all that could be heard was the turning of pages.

"How long are you staying?" Renato opened his eyes and turned his head to face Takeshi.

Lorne paused in his page turning to listen, curious.

Renato paused in thought, "Three months minimum."

"That's not very long, oji-san."

"Maybe not, but it may become longer…" he trailed off and Lorne looked over to him with a slight frown.

"You brats need to be careful on your way out. Some people may not appreciate you hanging around us."

"What happened?"

In an uncharacteristic display, Renato rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We have reason to believe that Mononobe Norio had returned from his _holiday_."

 **….**

Tsuna froze.

Lorne closed his book and giving the room his full attention.

Takeshi looked positively murderous, "He wasn't supposed to come back. He was _exiled."_ He stressed.

"You think we don't know that, brat," Lorne snapped.

"But Chiyo is getting old,"Renato elaborated.

"But he was still _exiled_ ," Tsuna stressed pale in the face.

"Regardless, if he has returned it won't take much for him to regain his following and I have no doubt he didn't have someone within the Council feeding him information.

"No matter what happens, Tsunayoshi, you are no longer the child you were when he grabbed you. And if push comes to shove, you have a Family of people willing to fight on your behalf," he motioned for Tsuna to lean over then pat his head. "Alright?"

Tsuna looked at Takeshi who nodded in agreement.

"Alright."


	2. feel the gripe (of the woody nightshade)

Benigna Adresso or rather Mizashima Nagi, found Namimori to be a lovely place. The people were nice, the streets were clean, she had friends, and she was happy. Very happy. Ever since Soga-sama allowed her to live with Kyouya and Tetsuya her life had taken a turn for the better.

Nagi stood at the entrance gate to Namimori Middle School with her bike leaning against the wall beside her as she shivered slightly at the cool breeze bellied snow. It was Saturday and the students of Nami-Middle had classes until noon. Two hours later, club activities had ended.

"You're here late, are you waiting for someone?" Kyouko asked when she joined her - she always stayed later after school with the Student Council.

Kyouko had been the first person to talk with her when she began school at Nami-Middle several months prior even though she was a third year. And if she were to be completely honest, it was partially due to her influence that she had gained as much confidence as she did. Kyouko was honest and kind and always pushed people to be the best they could be – a skill she didn't even know she had.

"Moto-kun and Yoshi-kun are picking me up today.

"You can join us if you want."

Kyouko smiled wide and nodded.

"I'll have to ride with you though."

Nagi knocked her shoulder against her friend's.

"I think I can handle it."

She didn't mind waiting, it was a peaceful day even if it was freezing. The familiar click of Takeshi's bike caused her to turn her head.

"Sorry we're late. Lost track of time." Out of habit, Takeshi went to rub the back of his head and the bike swerved unexpectedly.

Tsuna shouted in surprise when he nearly fell off the back of the bike.

"Sorry, sorry," he slowed the bike to a stop.

Nagi giggled, "Did you fall asleep, Yoshi-kun?"

Tsuna waved a gloved hand, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She liked the odd pair. Tetsuya told her once that Tsuna would have gone to Nami-Middle if it wasn't for something that happened in elementary school. She didn't pry so all she knows is that they don't spend much time in Namimori if they don't have too – disregarding trips to the Sawada and the Hibari-Kusakabe-Mizushima households.

"Hi Yoshi-kun, Yamamoto-kun," Kyouko chirped.

Tsuna blinked at her tiredly.

"How was school?" Takeshi teased. Kyouko had always been jealous of their free weekends.

She just laughed, "Let's get out of here before Onii-san gets out of club."

No one argued

Nagi smiled as Kyouko climbed on the back of her bike and they took off down the road assuming their friends would follow.

It had taken her quite a while to warm up to Takeshi and Tsunayoshi. When she first met them, she was still quite skittish and found the older boys intimidating. Takeshi was really tall and Tsuna was really quiet. Later, she had learned that while Takeshi was just really tall, Tsuna was actually very friendly.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the trio arrived at their destination

The Japanese style house she shared with Tetsuya and Kyouya had just been large enough for the two of them to be comfortable and honestly, having two people living in it was pushing it but they had three. They made it work, somehow. The house only had two bedrooms and a bathroom – the biggest thing being the kitchen but even then it was small. When Nagi had moved in, Kyouya, surprisingly enough, gave up his room and moved into Tetsuya's.

The house was located at the bottom of Chisai no Oka – the hill on which Namimori Shrine was built – and was about eight kilometers out from downtown Namimori and about twenty-four from downtown Kokuyo. Tetsuya's mother had gifted them the house once she and Nana had managed to convince Soga Chiyako to let her son move out.

Takeshi was laid back on the couch Tsuna sat at the high counter while Tetsuya worked on dinner. Kyouya, Nagi, and Kyouko were sparring in the yard and while Kyouko had proven to be good in the kitchen, she would much rather spend her time in the yard throwing punches.

"Have you heard anything from Nao-sama about Norio?" Tsuna asked referring Testuya's mother and drumming his fingers on the granite counter.

News tended to travel slowly between the Districts and it was entirely Soga-sama's doing. Before citizens were able to cross through the entire city unhindered but after her husband passed she closed down the border to all but civilians and kept constant guard to insure it stayed that way.

Despite this, the Council still allowed for free travel into their District.

Tetsuya stirred his dish, "Last I heard he was _studying_ in Seoul."

"He might be back."

"Oh," Tetsuya set down his chopsticks and turned around, "I'm listening."

Tsuna pulled his sleeves over his hands and leaned forward resting his arms on the counter, "About a month ago we started seeing less foreigner

Takeshi raised his head to speak, "It's weird. We usually get hordes of Mafioso and members of the Triads, but this year, nothing. Reborn oji-san was attacked on his way to Verde's the other day by clan trained thugs."

Tetsuya was silent momentarily, "We haven't had any problems on this side. If we had I would have heard about it by now – and if my mother knows she isn't telling."

"Maybe she doesn't know," Tsuna suggested.

"I don't think so."

"I know it's unlikely but it's still possible."

"No, I mean, Soga-sama met with Abe-sama last week. If something big was happening he would have told her." _And my mother would know._

The current head of the Abe Clan, Abe Yuuma was one of the three members of the Council. He and Kyouya's father had grown up together but the curtesy he had shown him was not present in his dealings with Chiyako.

Abe-sama has been against Norio's exile and stood with Monobe Chiyo in an attempt to prevent it. If it weren't for the influence of the third Council member – Ueno Danuja – Norio would have never been sent to Soga-sama for punishment.

"Alright," Takeshi spoke suddenly, "If Norio _is_ back than we know Abe-sama knows. Then the question is why isn't Ueno-sama doing anything about it?"

The question was stilling hanging in the air when the trio filed in for dinner.

 **…** **.**

All he knew about Mononobe-san was that he was sent away to Seoul and that it had something to do with Tsuna. Tetsuya had never been able to get the full story out of anyone and even Kyouya was a steel trap on the matter.

All he knew was the aftermath. He knew that Tsuna stayed at their house for several days with his Kokuyo friend Takeshi inviting himself over. He knew that in the next week it was decided and signed that Mononobe Norio was banned from Heigen.

Tetsuya slowly wiped down the stove top as he thought. Tsuna, Takeshi had long since left and Kyouko had decided to spend the night. The house's other occupants were asleep – or at least in their rooms – and it was the time of night where he could actually accomplish housework without impediment.

At first, Nagi had tried to help out but that resulted for more work on his part and she resigned herself to just picking up her own messes. And Kyouya, well Kyouya would live in his own filth if permitted – which was something Tetsuya would absolutely _not_ allow. In the rare instances that Kyouya remembered to actually pick up for himself after a meal or a snack, he usually ended up either leaving the dishes in bizarre places or throwing them away altogether.

However, he was a bit better than he was as a child and he kept his weapons clean and occasionally remembered to shower after a fight. Tetsuya didn't mind though, he had decided as a child that it was his job to watch over Kyouya and he had no plans to change that.

 **…** **.**

Tsuyoshi sometimes wondered how he ended up in his situation. The situation being he practically has a second son who just happened to be related to the Vongola, the fact that his original son waltzes around with a baseball bat solely because he wouldn't let him carry as sworde. that was designed by the Lightening Arcolabeno, and the fact that he had any contact with I Prescelti Sette.

He had thought that when he retired he would have washed his hands of Italy. He had assumed that he would be able to live with his wife and child and peacefully run his shop. But no, that was not the case in the least.

When Takesi was four he befriended Tsuna and glued himself to his side. And then his son watched his wife's murder in the middle of a clash between minor clans while she tried to protect him. It was then he set up a phone line and began to utilize old contacts.

When Takeshi was nine almost ten he chattered on about a new friend and a month later a scruffy looking man with crutches entered his shop followed by the World's Greatest Hitman. Takeshi had been smiling happily with Tsunayoshi had his side and Tsuyoshi would reluctantly admit that he had glared at the back of his son's head.

While the kids were getting the unknown man sat, Reborn had approached his bar.

"You know who I am," Reborn had said and Tsuyoshi nodded while he sliced.

"Do you know who he is?" he hadn't gestured but he hadn't needed too. Tsuyoshi had shaken his head.

The man took seemed to have taken it as the right answer and just tilted his hat at him and walked away.

Soon after he began making exorbitant amounts of money selling information to the point that sushi had become just a hobby. After a couple years, he began to appreciate how the men looked out for his kids – because Tsuna was his son and had been for a long time – and once he learned of Verde he became the man's informant free of charge.

 **…** **.**

They hopped off Takeshi's bike as they passed through a sanctioned crossing point.

"Toshio-kun may have heard something." Tsuna thought aloud.

Takeshi hummed in response and nodded his head.

The sun had long since set and the only thing lighting their path were sparsely placed flickering streetlights.

They had walked the road hundreds of times without problem but that night something was off. Tsuna wrapped his fingers around Takeshi's arm.

" _Stop,_ " he whispered and Takeshi was instantly alert. He slowly pulled his bag off his shoulder and pulled out his bat and allowing his bike to fall into the snow.

He stepped fully in front of Tsuna and his eyes darting round and a white knuckled fist clutching the bat.

"Isn't it a bit late for kiddies to be out here?"

A trio of obviously low-level clansmen, wearing the Abe mon, sauntered out from the shadows of a nearby building the streetlights illuminating their poisonous grins.

Takeshi stepped forward poised to swing.

"If you get any closer I'll – "

"You'll what, kid? Hit me with your toy?" the men laughed and Takeshi _lunged_.

Before his father had begun to train him in the way of the sword, he played baseball in elementary school. He played baseball and only one skill from the sport transferred into his new calling – he had always had a powerful swing.

The aluminum bat swung _hard_ into the ringleader's arm and causing an enormous crack to fill the still air.

Tsuna dug his nails into the leather of his gloves, narrowing his eyes.

"Leave us alone," his voice carried across the stunned silence.

The man looked down at his mangled arm and screamed dropping to his knees.

And without a second thought, Takeshi _moved_ and swung.

But this time, a woman's bare Flame-coated hand caught his bat mid swing and physically blocked him from the Abe clansman.

"I think that's enough of that, don't you think?" At her intervention, the men fled.

Tsuna very much did not believe that Takeshi agreed but the woman was one of the few that it was really best not to argue with less she smile and cock her head cutely before pounding them into the ground.

Nanako Reiki was Ueno-sama's enforcer, she was bubbly, friendly, and utterly terrifying. Tsuna had always liked her to Takeshi's intensity and while he had never feared her, he possessed a healthy sense of caution.

He had only met her once. She had been the one to bring Norio into the Soga compound to receive his punishment. Nanako-san has only been in high school at the time and though Ueno-sama was yet to be named successor of her clan, she had run it in all but name and has already gathered allies.

This being said, the limit of their interaction was her offering him a small smile when she caught him watching her leave through a cracked door.

"Takeshi," Tsuna once again took his arm and gently pulled him back, "it's time to go."

After a moment he relaxed and lowered his weapon with a sigh.

"Thank you, Nanako-san," he spoke gratefully as Takeshi picked up his bike. He didn't know if he was thankful for getting the men to back off or for preventing Takeshi from caving someone's skull in. Probably both.

"I'm here to tell you to watch the shadows. They won't be the first and if you don't know why you better figure it out quickly. I can't always show up to save your asses," she grinned.

"Did Ueno-sama send you?" he asked Takeshi coming to his side.

She hummed lightly and spun around to leave, "Just know you have friends in high places, Tsunayoshi-kun."

 **…** **.**

Verde's house was dark when they arrived – because he never bothered to turn on the front light – and Tsuna typed in the code solely from muscle memory.

Takeshi had been uncomfortably silent since the incident with Nanako-san and he wasn't quite sure why. He knew it wasn't about how he had broken that man's arm or necessarily that he had been stopped from going further.

So he waited.

Takeshi would tell him whenever he had worked whatever it was out.

Tsuna pushed open the door and once they were both inside he locked it behind them.

The lights were off but the sound of one of Renato's movies carried lightly down the hall. Tsuna poked his head in the living room to find the man asleep on the couch.

The only light emanated from underneath the door that led to Lorne's downstairs laboratory.

Noting the time, they padded barefoot to the kitchen and flipped the light on.

Takeshi quiet all through Tsuna making instant curry and didn't speak until they made their way to Lorne's lab.

They entered without walking and set the food abruptly beside where Lorne was typing furiously a purring Maow at his other side.

He stopped typing and looked down at the food blinking slowly before he looked up at Tsuna.

"Have I really fallen so far I need a couple of kids to look after me?"

Tsuna wasn't sure if he was actually supposed to answer that.

"Renato is passed out on the couch. If you don't tell we won't," Takeshi grinned.

Lorne nodded definitively, "Sounds fair."

Tsuna pulled over the spare chair and Takeshi plopped down in Lorne's wheelchair.

"What?" Tsuna recognized they looked more serious than usual, "Did something happen?"

"We were attacked –"

"No," Tsuna cut him off, "we were harassed. You did all the attacking."

Lorne frowned, "What happened?"

"A couple of low-level Abe clansmen stopped us when we were crossing back over.

"And Takeshi," Tsuna looked at him from the corner of his eye and the boy actually managed to look sheepish, " _shattered_ their leader's arm."

"Nanako Reiki had to step in and scare them off."

Takeshi practically lit up, "Oji-san, she used her Flames to catch my bad mid swing!"

So that's what was bothering him, huh.

Lorne took a bite unamused, "I've never used Flames in combat."

Takeshi looked put out.

"But you can ask Renato in the morning."

They sat in silence while Lorne ate until Takeshi accidently rolled himself across the room.

Lorne glared at him before sighing.

"I'm not comfortable with you walking home this late after your _adventure_." He drawled the last word.

"But –" They protested.

"Take Renato's room, I'll call Tsuyoshi." His tone left no room for argument.

"And take the damn cat with you," he called once they were already half way up the stairs.

 **…** **.**

"He's really back, isn't he?" Tsuna asked the dark room.

"Seems like it," Takeshi's voice was slurred with sleep.

Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's bare hand in the darkness.

 _I won't let him hurt you again_.

 **…** **.**

They awoke to loud humming and the banging of drawers and closet doors.

"Oji-san…" Takeshi groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"Oh good, you're awake! If you leave now, you'll make it to school in time for lunch."

"Or we could just drop out and join a clan," Tsuna muttered darkly.

"Well, I suppose you could.

"But, Tsunayoshi, we all know you're meant to be more."

Tsuna groaned and rolled out of bed. He had long since learned not to argue when Renato said things like that less he get guilt tripped about doubting the man.

Looking pleased Renato left slamming the door shut behind him.

"He's right you know," Takeshi declared after a moment before physically rolling out of bed.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "You only say that because – "

"Because I have unwavering faith in you?"

Tsuna threw a pillow at him, "You can't just say things like that!"

Takeshi shrugged with a smile, "Even if it's true?"

 **…** **.**

Like Renato had predicted, they arrived at the school at the beginning of the lunch period.

They headed to the roof staircase only to find Toshio sitting on the top steps.

"It's all ice up there," he explained.

In theory, Toshio should have been in the Student Council room but he spent more time shirking his duties than anything else.

Deciding to join him, they sat and listened to the chatter echoing down the hall.

Tsuna liked Toshio, he did. And because, and only because, he like him he bothered to ask the question.

"Why did you become Head if you didn't want it?"

Toshio sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My father bribed the previous Head to appoint me as successor. I couldn't get out of it."

"So you just hide away letting everyone else pick up the slack?"

Toshio closed his eyes for a moment. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Tsuna nodded and Takeshi looked at him from the side of his eye.

"My father thought this would be good practice for when I take over.

"But between you guys and me, my sister will do a much better job than I ever could."

Takeshi perked up, "You're sister?"

Toshio smiled, "She's crazy smart and really skilled in Flame manipulation."

"How come we've never met her?"

"Ah, well, she lives in Namimori."

And then it clicked.

She was Toshio's half-sister. There was no way a full blooded clan member would live in Namimori. She wouldn't have been naturally in line to inherit the clan which meant that Toshio planned to cede his heirship to her.

Tsuna wondered if Nagi and Kyouko-chan knew her.

"You know, Toshio-kun, even if you don't want to be Head, you're here now and people are counting on you to do your share of the work."

"…I suppose you're right."

"But if you're not suited to be Abe-sama, I think it's a good thing you've already figured it out."

 **…** **.**

Tsuna is pretty sure his classmates secretly love them because of how often they're assigned cleaning duty over anyone else.

Usually, it was punishment for tardiness.

Today was no exception.

Nakahara-sensei sat on the desk nearest to the door looking at her phone and pretending to pay attention to them.

It wasn't normal for a teacher to stay behind during clean up, but _one time_ they forgot they had cleaning duty and went home. Nakahara-sensei was _displeased_ and decided to never trust them on their own again.

Tsuna leaned his broom across a desk and stood beside their teacher until she awknowledged him.

"I have a question," he began.

"I believe you would have less questions if you bothered to arrive on time."

Tsuna frowned, "I have a question about Kokuyo."

She set her phone down, "I'm listening."

"What clan laws would allow someone exiled to return?"

Tsuna had a feeling she knew exactly who he was talking about, not much got past her.

She looked at him quizzically for only a moment before answering.

"When a Clan Head is stepping down any members of qualifying age are allowed to contest the successor regardless of status.

"There is a rumor going around that Mononobe Aiko is returning to Kokuyo and we all know what that means."

Mononobe Aiko was Norio's younger sister. After he was exiled she went to Tokyo U to earn a business degree with the plan to return and take her mother's place in the Council. He had never even seen her but he had heard the rumors that Ueno-sama was a good friend of hers and if the rumor were true it meant she would have a powerful ally to her succession.

So he did know what it meant. If Aiko-san was returning to Kokuyo then it meant than Mononobe-sama planned on stepping down.

"Tsunayoshi," she stopped him as he and Takeshi were leaving, "promise me you won't interfere."

He promised easily, he had no reason to go after Norio.

But it wasn't Tsuna's eyes that she met.

 **…** **.**

Tsuna lived with Tsuyoshi and Takeshi at Take-Sushi and had for several years by that point. He could even remember the last time he had spent more than an hour at his mother's house. The house was two bedroom loft above the restaurant and he and Takeshi split his room 50-50.

When Nakahara-sensei has caught wind of their cramped quarters she had offered to put their names on the list for dorm assignments but they had declined choosing to retain the freedom they would have lost had they lived on school grounds.

Besides, some scary kids lived in the dorms.

 **…** **.**

Tsyuoshi sat at the kitchen table with his boys in a tense silence as they picked at their food. He knew he should ask the question but he also knew that he has always been closer to his mother and after Misaki –

Well, after Misaki was killed there wasn't really anything holding them together.

He had tried, he thought that teaching him bushido would bring his son peace, but it only led to more violence.

"Tou-san," Takeshi sat down his chopsticks, "can I carry my katana?"

Tsuna still and Tsuyoshi looked his dead in the eye.

"Why?"

His son shrugged, "For self-defense."

Tsuyoshi shook his head, "And who would you need to defend yourself against?"

He watched his son smile in the way he had since Misaki's death. A broad grin that never reached his eyes.

"There's a lot of people in Kokuyo, even more in Namimori."

"Takeshi – "

Tsuna smacked a gloved hand on the table interrupting him.

"There are more ways to win than one."

Kept half an eye on his son as he shifted his attention to the boy he knew his son would kill for.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tsuna just shook his head slightly.

His son relaxed almost instantly and they continued dinner without another word.

He knew his son would never come to him but at least he had Verde and Reborn to support him. Tsuyoshi would do want he could but he knew his son's life had left his hands the day his wife left the world.

 **…** **.**

Tsuna had always thought Takeshi had been a samurai in a past life because he had never seen him more at peace than with a katana in his hand. Tsuyoshi had started him with a bokken when they were nine and Tsuna hasn't realized it until he was older, but the only reason Tsuyoshi trained him in bushido was because it was the only way he knew how to connect with his son. He had been desperate and now Takeshi paid the price.

Yes, he was a veritable prodigy but where his father had pushed him to grow, he had forgotten to teach him restraint. Takeshi had just lost his mother and Tsuna had been kidnapped but his father pushed him into a world of fighting never actually talking to him and never allowing him time to grieve.

Sometimes Tsuna wondered if he hates Tsuyoshi but had never allowed himself to unpack the thought.

"We forgot to ask Rento-oji about the Flames," Takeshi said in the middle of a movement.

"… do you think he would agree to teach you?"

Takeshi paused, "Why wouldn't he?"

"You just _broke_ a guy's _arm,_ Takeshi," he stressed by way of an explanation.

"He was threatening us," he stepped into the next movement.

Tsuna sighed loudly and exasperatedly.

"What if he comes after us once he's healed?"

Takeshi just laughed, "I thought I was the paranoid one."

"Who said that to you?" Tsuna seethed, "I have _never_ said anything like that."

"Maa, it's fine Tsuna. Toshio-kun defended my honor."

"…well, that's good…"

He leaned back against the wood paneled wall of the dojo and watched Takeshi allowing his vision to slowly blur.

 **…** **.**

They were eight years old the day Yamamoto Misaki was killed.

She and Takeshi had gone out for groceries and took a covered backway home when it had started raining.

There were gunshots and the next thing he knew his mother was covering him with her body. And suddenly he was crushed under her weight.

He doesn't remember much after that, only red and blue and white and that someone had called his father.

He remembers walking home without his mother.

The next day he was sent to school as though nothing happened. He was _fine_ and it seemed like the only thing anyones was capable of saying were empty apologies and unnecessary platitudes.

He came home to his bedroom door ajar and a red-eyed Tsuna sitting coss-legged on his floor.

Tsuna had looked up to him and _waited._

And then, it hit him.

His mother was shot.

His mother was declared dead on sight.

His mother had been killed.

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks unannounced as Tsuna took his hand and pulled him onto the floor.

He sat a cried clutching Tsuna's hand as a lifeline.

Tsuna said nothing. He didn't say he was sorry and he didn't tell him things could get better.

Because he would didn't have to and because Tsuna never made promises he couldn't keep.

It was then he decided that he would follow him anywhere and Tsuna wouldn't even half to ask.

And then, barely a month later, Mononobe Norio happened.


End file.
